Panem is little
by lgandara93
Summary: "'So, that day, in music class, the teacher asked Continúo.-Track who knew the valley. You raised your hand like a bullet. She got you standing on a stool and had you sing it for us . swear that birds outside "Peeta Mellark small was silent.


**Disclaimer : The characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. This is only part of my crazy head.**

* * *

Twenty years ago ...

Wear love two weeks. It's something I would not wish even my worst enemy. No I 'm going to paint beautiful. What little I know about women , love , birds and bees have learned in the past two and half weeks . But when you're ten years, two and a half weeks are a lifetime.

- Oh ,Katniss !

Why I had to discover this ridiculous pain inside me? For two and half weeks ago, before this nonsense of love, before all this , I was happy. Truly happy. Seriously, my life was full of cakes and constant sports and adventures. Oh, Katniss.

Katniss. Katniss. Katniss. Why did you come into my life ?

Why I 'm fooling ? It has been in my life since I can remember . During the first stage of school until you can say we were ... well, known . Although I must confess that she knew more than me.

- Listen Peeta remember my father always said . If you dedicate yourself to a goal from very young , you can get what you want.

Damn , why did I have to accept it? Of course he was referring to the pastries, I wanted my decorations Tarts bakery came to the Capitol itself , not referring Katniss follow day in day out, with two braids moving by wind and flooding my laughter ears and her little sister , Prim

Before Katniss Everdeen , I had a life .

The first mistake was taking music class .

- Welcome to a new course , 'said the professor , smiling and giving us all some tambourines . Tell me , who 's song Valle know ?

Then she appeared . His hand went up like a bullet, I could only see two braids and a red plaid dress .

- How brave , would you take the stand ?

Katniss. When I saw your face a feeling I did not recognize landed on my stomach. What was that stirred within me, and more importantly , why?

In the depths of the meadow , there under the willow,

There is a bed of grass, a soft green pillow;

lie down in it , close your eyes without fear

and , when open , the sun will be in heaven .

This sun protects you and gives you heat ,

Daisies look after you and give you love ,

your dreams are sweet and will come true

and my love for you will live here .

His voice izo the birds cease to sing. Who was this wonderful creature who sang in front of me ? Katniss looked and felt very ... Confused . It was a girl , I should despise girls. Do not feel nervous with all self-conscious. When she walked down the steps and out into the yard to play , I slowly walked behind him, the smell of flowers filled my nose. And what did I do ?

-Peeta , careful!

Tripping and slipping on a rock. I sprained my ankle and had to cast out the first week of school. And she did not even notice . Maybe because it was several feet away from me , but I wanted to believe because not even know existed. Her braids moved on, as all . It was perfect , besides my type. Caramba! Neither knew I liked "one guy."

Everything fell apart when I saw her with Him . Hawrthorne Gale , was a year older than us but , hell , not taking off the side of Katniss. How had he gotten ? I took from that kind of music trying to get closer , but eventually ended always hidden somewhere and watching from afar. How had she had the courage to speak it , to be by her side?

Seeing her with another , is a pain that has no name . Why Katniss Everdeen had to enter in my life? Why , why, why?

- What happens Peeta ? My father asks me while I'm curled up with his hands twisted stomach.

- Why , Daddy?

My father sits on the edge of the bunk that I share with my older brother and pats my leg . I get up and hugged him desperately.

- Is that girl from school ? -Seat sobbed . What happened ?

- Nothing that has happened . It has not happened.

- Oh , Peeta - my father takes my head and makes me look at him . I understand perfectly .

- Mom went to be with the other before ?

- Oh , no. Your mother and I, well , love gradually emerged . I refer to another girl , she was beautiful , and it was that made me believe in something I did not know, made me believe in love.

- What happened to her?

- It was another. I did not have enough time to tell her how I felt and decided to go value. I lost it was cowardly . And you, my father whispers , taking my face reddened by the mourn . You're not a coward, Peeta. You have to do what I did not , do not lose the person you love .

Back to the present .

They play in the Meadow: the girl with dark hair and blue eyes dancing in the grass ; the child of blond curls and gray eyes that tries to follow with their stubby little legs baby . Katniss is perched on my shoulder , I took my time to convince them and I am now my greatest joy.

- What do you think? My wife tells me , looking at me with his piercing gray eyes.

- The first time I fell in love. Had no more than five or six years and not know it was that feeling.

- Who was she ?

- Are you trying to re- declare my love in front of all of Panem ?

We both laughed , remembering what was undoubtedly the most difficult stage of our life . Worse than when I was little and did not know it was love. It is curious that now , the same person who seemed to me an unknown and I fell in love when he sang the song of the Valley is now my wife .

- You know , Katniss ? My father always told me that if you dedicate yourself to a goal from very young , you can get what you want.

And how right he was . Because, after battling everything and more , and preserving my love for Katniss , I got what I wanted most : Katniss Mellark .

* * *

**I hope you liked it :)**

**Lucy .**


End file.
